


Best Birthday Surprise Ever

by critterlady



Series: Tamara Souls [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barbecue, Dancing, Multi, Music, Polyamory, Surprises, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterlady/pseuds/critterlady
Summary: James and Tamara have a surprise for Steve's birthday. One that's sure to please.





	Best Birthday Surprise Ever

“Steve’s birthday is coming up and I know what I want to give him but I don't know how.”

“What do you want to give him?”

“I want to give him Bucky back.”

“Are you sure about this James? Neither of us want you to do something you aren't ready for.”

James nodded. “On that last mission, it felt like something was off. I realized that night, I was waiting for him to call me Bucky. I know I'll never be the Bucky he remembers but he’s not that little punk anymore. We’ve both changed. You said I needed to keep taking back the parts of me that HYDRA stole, I want my nickname back too.”

Tamara hugged James. “Then we’ll find him something special to be from Bucky, not James.” A wave of dizziness hit and she held onto James until it passed. 

He looked at her with concern, “You still getting those dizzy spells?”

“Not as often, just when I move too fast or when I first get up.”

“That’s it, I'm taking you to see Jake. You can't be in the field like this.”

Tamara allowed him to escort her to medical where he sat with her as Jake drew blood and ran a few tests. “Is there anything else going on? Even if you don't think it's related.”

“She got sick during the last mission. Thinks no one noticed but I did. Thought it might have been something in the facility cause she got a headache too.”

“Any more headaches? How's your appetite and sleeping?”

“I had a slight headache yesterday but it was raining. Steve massaged it away. I'm sleeping fine and my appetite is fine.”

James glared at her. “Fine is not a word any of us are allowed to use.” He turned to Jake. “Her appetite is real good, I've seen her snacking a bunch, mostly fruit. She's more restless at night but calms down if one of us cuddles her. Steve tends to wear her out before bed.”

Tamara blushed, even though the three of them discussed sex, it felt weird having Jake know about her love life. 

“Give me a few more minutes, I want to check something else.” He drew another vial of blood and entered something into the computer. “Having access to all this equipment means no sending samples out for testing. I wouldn't normally run this test because it's a long shot but it doesn't hurt to check.”

“What test, is something wrong with her?” James pulled Tamara closer as the computer beeped.

Jake leaned over the computer to read the results. “I wasn't expecting this. She needs to eat more frequently but smaller meals. I'm altering her exercise as well, no more high impact activities.” He began to type on a Stark-pad. “I'm sending you some diet guidelines and a list of herbs you can use for teas.”

James tightened his arms around Tamara's waist. “What's wrong with her?” His voice was steady but Tamara could feel his flesh hand tremble faintly. 

Jake picked up on James's concern. “Relax James, she’s not sick, she's pregnant.”

“A baby?”

“Knowing her family history, it's more likely she's carrying twins. I need to run a different test to be sure. Make sure she comes back in a week, I need to order some equipment first.”

“I don't want anyone else to know yet, not until we tell Steve.”

“No problem. One of the kids working under Jane came in earlier. She’s at least pulled a muscle but we're waiting on the CT results to rule out a more serious tear. I was already considering ordering an ultrasound given the frequency all of you receive soft tissue damage. I'll just add the ultrasound to the other equipment I'm ordering.” 

“You wanna tell him tonight doll?”

Tamara bit her lip, rolling an idea around in her head. “What if we wait for his birthday? Can you keep it a secret for a few days?”

James was quiet for several minutes and Tamara wondered if he was working up an argument on why to tell Steve tonight. “I can't promise but I'll do my best. But if we have a mission, you gotta put up with someone watchin’ over ya. We can blame it on the dizziness, no fighting, just patching us up. Deal?”

Tamara was torn, she hated being on the sidelines but if it meant surprising Steve… “OK. Jake, can we explain the dizziness in any way?”

“Changes in diet, weather, just about anything. Some of your vitamin levels are a bit low, that can cause dizziness. I’m giving you a prenatal vitamin but you don't have to tell anyone that's what it is. I'm sure we can keep this a secret for a few days.”

“Thanks Jake.”

A knock sounded on the door and James turned around to see Steve. He waved for him to come in and squeezed Tamara's hand lightly.

“JARVIS said you were both down here, is something wrong?”

“She got dizzy again. Jake’s changing her diet and adding a vitamin for a while but it's nothing serious, right doc?”

“I was just about to let her go. I want to see her back in a week, unless she has problems. And until then, I'm sidelining her for missions, non-combat only. Before you ask, she can ride along as medic but she stays with the base team.”

“Thanks Jake, will the sixth be fine for a check up?”

“It should, just give me a call before you come down. Pepper said you were coordinating the BBQ?”

“Yep, I'm sending an email out tonight to see who's supplying what. Thor’s parents are hosting it this year on the island. And Tony is supplying the light show.”

“Try not to overdo things. If you feel dizzy again, just rest until it passes. And come see me anytime, I miss having you hanging around. Now scoot, you boys feed her a good meal, spoil her a little.”

James smiled. “We always spoil her Doc.” With a grin he swept Tamara off her feet, handing her to a surprised Steve. “Let’s go Stevie, we got a dame to spoil.” 

Steve grinned as Tamara snuggled against his chest, breathing deeply. She wrapped one arm around his waist, her hand grabbing his ass and squeezing as the elevator made its way back up to their floor.

James held the door open, raising an eyebrow when he saw where Tamara's hand rested. “This mean you want to wait for dinner?”

Tamara smiled at him as he closed the door. “Right now I can think of a better way to spend time than cooking. You both smell so good right now.” 

Steve carried her to the bedroom and sat her down. “You sure you're OK?”

“She's not sick or hurt, just having a little issue with vitamin levels. Jake said it'll resolve itself with the supplements and diet changes.” James took the hand Tamara held out, allowing her to pull him closer. “And since Jake didn't say anything about avoiding sex, I say we give her whatever she wants. So what do you want doll?”

“I'm not horny, I just want to feel safe and secure, like when we cuddle.” She repressed a small yawn but both men noticed.

Steve sat down beside her, reaching down to pull off a shoe and James followed suit. “Then let’s get you comfortable and you can nap until supper.”

A gentle push on her shoulder had Tamara laying down in the middle of their custom built bed. Steve unzipped her jeans as she lifted her hips so he could slide them off. “JARVIS, relaxation mode please.” As the lights dimmed and the gentle sounds of a rainstorm filled the air, Steve pulled her shirt off as James carried over a small basket. 

“She got a couple new oils in here, how about vanilla bean?” He tossed a bottle to Steve who caught it one-handed. “You just close your eyes and relax, let us spoil you a bit.”

Tamara did as James suggested, rolling over and closing her eyes as the twin ‘pop’ of bottles opening sounded. The mattress dipped as Steve moved closer to her, one hand beginning to lightly stroke her right arm. On her left, James moved to copy Steve. Tamara didn't bother holding back how good it felt to have strong hands stroking her body and coaxing away the tension. Steve just smiled at the small moans and whimpers Tamara made.

James glanced at Steve occasionally, noticing how he relaxed as well, tension bleeding away as Tamara began to doze. Working his way to her feet, James cleaned his hands off and handed a towel to Steve. “You stay with her, I'll take care of supper. Chinese?”

“Sounds good, you know what we like.” He stretched out beside Tamara and she rolled over to burrow against him. “JARVIS, something to watch, with captions please?” A movie began to play as James left the room, closing the door part way behind him.

“J, can you order supper for us? And what can you find for me on pregnancy as it relates to a triad?”

“I am bringing up relevant information on your Stark-pad. Would you like me to mask this history until you chose to tell everyone?”

“Might better, we want to surprise Steve. And thanks, J.”

“You're welcome. And I'd like to congratulate the three of you. I'm sure you will all be wonderful parents. Your order has been placed and should arrive shortly. I took the liberty of ordering cheesecake for dessert, along with sending security out to pick up snacks that are within the diet guidelines Jake provided.”

James sat down to begin reading about pregnancy and how it might affect Tamara. For now, he skipped the clinical side of things, clicking instead on personal blogs. Reading the wide variety of experiences from women, he felt some of his own tension ease.

A knock sounded on the door later just before it was opened by Clint. “I was coming to invite you up for movie night when I met security bringing this up.” He held a large box that he sat on the table. “You got plans tonight?”

James turned as the bedroom door opened. Tamara walked out barefoot, as Steve followed her. “Nothing special, Tam just needs to relax a little. We figured takeout was easier than cooking.”

“How bout it? You feel up for a movie night? I made brownies and Nat’s bringing something to snack on. Tony and Pepper are coming up too and Sam’s gone out for ice cream.”

“Ask him to get some butter pecan and vanilla bean.”

“I have sent your request to Mr. Wilson. He wishes to know if you would like anything else? He is picking up the usual assortment of toppings.”

“Cheesecake. I really want some cheesecake.”

James chuckled. “J thought we might like some dessert. And he asked security to pick up more snacks off Jake's list for you.”

Tamara didn't bother with shoes, just grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around herself before following all three men out the door.

Once on the common floor, James set down the box of food on a table and fixed a plate with Tamara's favorites. He carried it over to where she was curled up on their couch, just as Tony came around carrying drinks.

Tony sat two bottles of beer down for Steve and James, then a highball glass for Tamara. “Amaretto sour, light on the liquor.”

Tamara froze but before she could think of an excuse not to take the drink, James came to her rescue, picking up the glass and handing it back to Tony. “No alcohol until after she goes back to see Jake. She’s having dizzy spells and alcohol will make it worse.”

Tony just smiled as Sam walked into the room carrying several grocery bags. “How about a milkshake then?”

“Vanilla bean with a slice of cheesecake and caramel syrup? Please?”

Tony shrugged. “Not the weirdest combination I’ve made. There was a girl at MIT, she had a thing for Rhodey and chocolate milkshakes with blackberries and cherries and mint chips. Tasted great without the blackberries.”

Tamara relaxed as James joined her with his own plate, followed moments later by Steve and then Tony with her milkshake. She got a whiff of peppers as James began to eat and she closed her eyes, pushing back the sudden nausea. _‘Not now.’_

A touch on her arm had her opening her eyes to see concern on Steve’s face. “You okay doll?”

She nodded. “Yeah, just a lot of peppers in whatever James got.”

James pushed away quickly, taking the overwhelming smell of peppers with him. “Sorry doll. They don't usually bother you.”

“Not your fault. The dizzy spells probably just made the smell more noticeable or something.”

James put his plate in the fridge, then piled another with different choices, making sure to avoid anything that might trigger Tamara's allergies. “I'm eating that later Barton.” 

Clint mock pouted and grinned when Tamara blew him a raspberry. He was probably the only one to pay attention when James brushed Tamara's hair back or when she leaned into his hand for just a moment. Filing it away mentally as another oddity, he began to eat his Thai as JARVIS started the movie.

James frowned when he saw how little Tamara had eaten as she sat her plate aside. When Steve got up and carried her plate away, James nudged her arm. “You okay?”

Tamara leaned in close, sipping her milkshake and using the cup to hide her face from Clint so he couldn't read her lips. “Nausea,” she whispered.

James didn't say a word as Steve rejoined them but he squeezed her hand. When Steve pulled her feet into his lap, she gave up all pretense of watching the movie and just stretched out across the laps of both her soulmates. Before the movie was over, she had dozed off again.

Tony sat down near Steve. “Is she okay? It's not like her to eat so little or be so sleepy.”

Steve glanced at James. “James had to take her to Jake today. She's had a few dizzy spells lately. Jake took her off active duty but said she can still ride along as our medic.”

Bruce caught the conversation as he walked by with a plate of food. “He say what was wrong?”

“He said some of her vitamin levels are low but he gave her a list of foods she needs to eat more, told her to rest when she's tired and put her on a vitamin. She goes back for a check next week.”

“There are multiple vitamin deficiencies that can cause dizziness but it usually resolves quickly with supplements and diet changes. Hopefully, we don't have anything crop up before he releases her.”

The movie ended and James shifted Tamara into his lap fully to allow Steve to get up. “C’mon doll, time for bed.”

Steve leaned over to help Tamara up and she leaned against him, yawning as she waved goodnight to the others. James joined them and took the hand Tamara held out for him. Once back in their apartment, the two men guided Tamara into bed. She mumbled and reached for Steve as James curled up behind her.

~~~~

The team was lucky enough to get several days of rest. It wasn't unusual for James to accompany Tamara to the gym but Clint noticed she avoided much of her usual gymnastics and that when she sparred with James, he never once aimed a blow at her midsection. 

One mission came up during the weekend but it only required a small team. Steve joined Clint and Natasha, giving James and Tamara a night alone. Tamara was a restless bundle of nerves, worrying about all three until they returned unharmed.

Finally it was July 4th. Steve and James were up early as usual to run laps around Central Park but Tamara had been sleeping in. She joined them later, flanked by Sam and Clint as usual.

Steve and James were on their final lap, running slower as they cooled down when several kids went running by, screaming loudly in excitement. The others were just a few feet ahead of them but when the pack of children ran by, one knocked Clint into Tamara who twisted sideways but fell.

She started to get to her feet and yelped in surprise when James picked her up instead. “I'm not hurt James, put me down.”

James glared at her but set her carefully back on her feet. Before she had all her weight on her right foot, he was picking her back up, having heard her small intake of breath. “You are hurt. I know I heard something when you fell.”

Tamara didn't argue, just nodded when James handed her off to Steve. “You take her to Jake, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm going to find those kids.”

“I'll go with him, make sure he doesn't scare them too bad Cap.” Clint hurried after James as Sam and Steve returned to the tower.

James barely slowed as Clint joined him. “You know I'm not going to go Winter on them.”

“Yep, but I want to know why Steve doesn't know Tam’s pregnant.”

James stopped short. “Who told you?”

“Nobody. I notice things and I have a sister-in-law with three kids. You're being overly protective, Tam’s guarding her midsection more when sparring, she's not doing the riskier gymnastics, just to name a couple things I’ve noticed.”

“It was Tam’s idea not to tell Steve when we found out. She wanted to keep it a surprise until today.” He could see the pack of children and he left Clint as he ran up to them. 

“Hey" he yelled, causing every head, even the adults, in the area to turn his way. He approached the kids carefully, aware many adults still regarded him as dangerous. He heard noticeable sighs of relief when Clint joined him.

James knelt beside the kid he’d seen run into Clint. The boy glanced at an older woman but didn't back off. “I need to say something to all of you. When you were running wild up the path, you weren't being careful of other people. You ran into Clint and knocked him into Tamara. She's the team medic and now she's hurt, had to be carried back to the tower.”

Clint eyed the gathered kids, seeing some shifting uncomfortably. “Nobody's mad, but you need to be careful, even when having fun. There are a lot of people in the park today. Older people, pregnant women, little kids. You are all big enough to know to be careful around other people. Have fun but don't ruin the day for other people. C’mon James, let's go see how bad she's hurt.”

James turned sharply and stalked off back to the tower, worry making him tense. From behind it made him look angry and Clint hurried to catch up. Neither one said another word as they returned to the tower.

Clint tagged along as James headed for the infirmary. James said nothing on the elevator but he did glare at Clint. “Not saying anything. I just want to see Steve's reaction when he finds out.”

“If I may, Sargent, the equipment Jake ordered arrived yesterday and is ready for use. If you wish to reveal this to the Captain, I can video the encounter to allow you all privacy.”

“I would appreciate that. It's up to Tam if we tell him now or wait for the BBQ.”

Clint grumbled softly but didn't follow James when he left the elevator.

Steve was helping Tamara remove her boot when James stalked in. He was trying to be gentle but it was difficult for her to sit still. Her ankle had swollen inside the boot and Steve finally gave up, going to the counter to retrieve scissors to cut through the laces. James took the opportunity to wrap Tam in a hug. “How ya feel doll?”

“I don’t think this is just a sprain. I can't put any weight on it, not even enough to just keep my foot still. Jake said it was okay to take my boot off but neither he or Steve will let me leave.”

“Where's Jake?”

“Tending a burn, couple of employees in the kitchen got tangled up. One spilled a hot pot on their leg, not a bad burn but they will be out of work until it heals.”

Steve finally got her boot off as Jake entered the room. Her ankle was very swollen, making it clear that something was wrong. “When I told you to visit Tam, this isn't what I meant.” His teasing made her smile slightly although it quickly vanished when he began to palpate her ankle. “Steve, can you push the portable x-ray in here?”

Steve went down the hall for the machine, leaving the trio alone. “The ultrasound is set up, James can get it if you want to go ahead and tell Steve today.”

When Tamara nodded, James went after Steve, finding him pushing the x-ray out the door. “Hold on a minute. He wants the ultrasound too, said soft tissue damage doesn't show on x-rays.”

When the two men returned with the equipment, Tamara was laid back on the exam table, her ankle carefully propped on a pillow. Jake took the x-rays first, frowning at the images. “Your ankle is broken.” The image appeared on the monitor and it was easy for even them to see the break. “It's called an avulsion fracture. I don't see any bone fragments so you don't need surgery for it but you will be wearing a brace and on crutches until it heals.”

He pushed the x-ray machine aside and went to retrieve an ace bandage. “JARVIS, can you order a brace for her ankle?” He wrapped her ankle, keeping the bandage snug to ensure her ankle would remain stabilized. “Under no circumstances are you to put any weight on that ankle. Once we have the brace, you can put light weight on it but you will use the crutches even then, unless they decide to spoil you.” James was hovering as always when Tamara was hurt but Steve was more attentive than usual. “So did you decide about that other test?”

Tamara reached for Steve’s hand, pulling him close in response. James took her other hand, squeezing it in reassurance. 

“What's going on Tam, James?”

“A surprise. Be patient.” 

Jake took the wand from the ultrasound machine as James pulled Tamara's shirt up. After squirting a gel on her, he placed the wand on her lower abdomen and began to move it around. JARVIS began to broadcast the images from the ultrasound into the monitor as Jake continued to move the wand, stopping after a few minutes. “JARVIS, magnify please. There we are, see this.” He pointed to a white blob on the screen. “This is a gestational sac and we have a second one here.” He pointed out another white blob on the screen. “Congratulations, it's twins.”

Steve’s grip on Tamara's hand tightened at Jake's words and Tamara was concerned he was upset. His expression quickly morphed into a large smile as the words sunk in. “You’re pregnant? When? How?”

James snickered from his place beside Tamara. “Think about it pal, I'm sure you know how since you wear her out every night.”

Both Tamara and Steve blush while Jake gives a small laugh. “As for when, she's between six and eight weeks based on her HCG levels. I want to refer her to a friend for monitoring. Angela makes house calls for special patients.”

“Is something wrong Jake?”

“No, it's it's just that I'm not qualified to provide prenatal care. Either one of you could be the father or you could both the father. With two sacs, it's impossible to tell if the twins are fraternal or identical. Just consider seeing Angela. I'll do my best if you want me to provide her care. Now, take her upstairs so she can enjoy the BBQ.” He wiped the gel off Tamara's belly and stepped back, humming softly as he put away the equipment. 

Steve picked Tamara up gently, still smiling widely as he carried her to the elevator. James paused to grab the crutches, then followed them. They stopped on the common floor to join everyone else on the Quinjet for the trip to the Asgard Isles.

Steve’s wide grin had everyone staring as he sat Tamara down in a free seat. James stowed her crutches and joined them after making sure the presents for Steve were on board. 

After a short flight, the Quinjet touched down in the grassy meadow designated as the airfield and everyone took off to find friends. Remy and Marie were waiting to greet Tamara and Remy frowned when he saw Steve carry her off.

“What did you let happen now?”

Marie smacked his chest. “Stuff it cajun. You know they'd never let her get hurt on purpose.”

“She broke her ankle running this morning. A kid ran into them this morning. She tried to avoid it and fell.” James stepped from behind Steve holding the crutches which he tossed at Remy. “Hang onto those, she's gonna need them if he ever lets her down.” He disappeared back into the jet to return with a duffel bag tossed over his shoulder.

Tamara had already told them that Frigga and Odin would have a pavilion set up so Steve headed that way with the others in tow. Low benches covered in pillows were placed along one side and it was over to one of these that Steve carried Tamara. He fussed over her as an amused James watched. Remy left the crutches, then at Marie's urging, went to find the food.

“You need anything doll? A snack or drink?” 

“Some juice would be nice.”

Steve hurried off to find the refreshments as Frigga walked over to join Tamara. “He is certainly attentive today.” She sat beside Tamara, noting the way James had stayed watchful. “You seem to have both your mates on guard. Something you haven't shared my dear?” When Tamara lowered her gaze Frigga laid her hand on Tamara's. “You don't need to say anything. Loki will be so pleased. He says I have been mothering him too much but now I can spoil you.” She motioned to a nearby servant. “Could you find Alaina and ask her to join us?”

Steve returned with a pitcher of juice and he poured Tamara a glass before sitting it on a nearby table. Frigga knew that mates became protective but sometimes they had no idea when to give their woman space. “You two go find Thor. He said something about games today.” When neither man moved, she glared at them. “The only reason for you to stay here is if you don't trust me to protect her.” Both men ducked their heads in embarrassment but gave Tamara a quick kiss before leaving as ordered.

Frigga took a seat beside Tamara. “Men can be impossible when they become fathers. Now, Alaina is the midwife who was with me when Thor was born. She can answer any questions you may have and I'm sure she would be glad to help care for your babe as well.”

An older woman arrived, white hair braided and wrapped in a bun. “You asked for me milady?”

“Alaina, this is Tamara. The Midgardian Thor and Loki brought into our family. She is with child, her first.”

Alaina took a seat on a stool hurriedly carried over by a younger woman. “So who is the lucky father?”

Tamara blushed, knowing the Asgardian view on multiple romantic soulmates, but Frigga came to her rescue. “She is blessed to have two mates to care for her.”

Alaina laughed loudly, an infectious laugh that had Tamara joining in. “Such a lucky woman. I drove poor Gunther crazy with my needs. So who are the lucky men?”

“See the two men with Thor and Loki? Steve is the blond and James is the other.”

“Darkness and light in those two. Would you care which is the father of the babe?”

Tamara shifted to reach her juice, stalling to avoid answering the question. “Actually, I'm carrying twins.” She expected the surprised looks but not for Frigga to wrap her in a warm hug.

“What a blessing you have been given. Alaina, do you think the spell would work on Midgardians?”

“It has never been tried but I see no reason it should not work. Maybe the lass is lucky and carries a babe from each. That would be a true blessing.”

Seeing Tamara's confused expression, Frigga explained. “There is a spell that can be cast by a mage, that allows us to see the connections between an unborn babe and the father. You know that we love freely, without the need for commitment, but some women do like to know the father, just as some men are proud to claim their child. No one is forced to join the spell, it is merely offered to those who wish to confirm the father.”

“I know neither of them will care which is the birth father but given their pasts, it might be better to know. It will help us prepare better for when the boys are here.”

“Boys, are you sure?”

“Well, not absolutely positive. But for as far back as my family can recall, every generation has twins. My father was a twin, as was his grandfather and his mother and great-grandmother. I lost my twin when we were children but if the cycle continues, then I carry boys. It is part of what Eir did to my ancestor generations ago.”

“A daughter of Eir? I thought they were all forgotten?”

Tamara smiled. “No ma’am. The women of my family kept the promise.”

Thor’s boisterous laugh could be heard coming closer and Tamara looked up when she felt his gaze shift to her. She was confused when he didn't sweep her into a hug as he usually did but instead knelt and took her hand. “My congratulations to you, little one. Being bonded agrees with you.” He pulled both Steve and James into a hug as Frigga watched with amusement. 

Loki signaled for wine, waiting as a servant brought a tray and left it when dismissed. “Thor, give them some room to breathe. I don't think Tamara would appreciate you harming her mates before the babe arrives.” At the shocked expressions, he continued. “It's the only thing that makes sense, you being with child. Alaina and Mother conspiring to have you alone, Thor’s rowdiness.”

“Don't tell anyone, not yet. Please Loki.” Tamara was willing to beg if it meant keeping this secret but Loki just gave a sly smile.

“Now why would I want to share a secret like this? I do love a bit of mischief.” He grinned at Tamara and she smiled in relief.

“Loki, I told Tamara of the spell which could tell her which of her mates fathered her babes. I am willing to cast the spell but if I am gone for long, your father will worry. But you are known to disappear quite often.”

“It would be my pleasure, if they desire to know.”

“What's he talking about Tam?”

“Apparently, Asgard has a spell that can tell them who the father is of a child.”

“The spell does far more than that. It was originally created so that orphaned children had the best chance of reunification with blood kin. Mother discovered one day that the spell works even before a babe is born. No one is ever forced to submit to the spell, unless a maiden were to declare she had been taken without consent. But yes, I am skilled enough to cast the spell, if you all desire it.”

Tamara reached out to both her mates. “Even if you don't care which of you is the father, it's a good idea for us to know. You both carry different versions of the serum, who knows how it will affect our children?”

James was the first to respond. “She's right. We don't know how it can change a child. I think we should do it.”

Steve nodded. “I agree, so how long does this spell take?”

“I do not need time to prepare. As for the spell, that depends on the strength of your energies and the children. But we will need to use a soul forge. Perhaps Tamara could complain of pain from her injury? None would think it unusual for you to have a healer look at it. Allow me a few minutes to empty the tent before you join me.” Loki stalked off, heading indirectly for the healer’s tent.

Tamara reached for her crutches but Steve picked her up. “It’ll be more believable if you don't walk.” James moved first, clearing a path through the crowd with just a look and his murder strut.

“That is so hot.” Tamara whispered, knowing Steve would still hear her. “You’re both so sexy when you're in uniform.”

“Gotta admit, he has a great ass. You know how sexy you look in that skintight suit you wear? Good thing it's knife proof or I think he'd already cut you out of it.”

Tamara couldn't hide the shiver that went through her at that visual. Steve quickened his steps as the healer’s tent came into view. James was waiting for them, holding the flap open.

Steve sat Tamara down carefully on the soul forge, then stepped back as a healer turned the machine on. She brought up the imagery, then quickly vacated the tent. Loki began to adjust the field, narrowing it and increasing the size until two small fields of energy could be seen within Tamara's own energy field.

“Now, I need you both to be touching Tamara for the spell to work. Hopefully, we will see your energy connect to a babe. That is how we determine the father.” Steve and James each took one of Tamara's hands as Loki began to recite the spell so quietly none of them could hear.

After several minutes, Tamara's hands began to glow where they were joined to Steve and James. A strand of light ran from each hand to the nearest babe before continuing on to the other babe.

_"Mother, could you ask Alaina to join us? I have never seen the spell react in the manner it has now.”_

_“She is on her way.”_

Tamara had noticed that Loki had his thought voice look on. “Loki, is something wrong with them?”

“I see nothing wrong with the babes but I have never seen the spell react in this manner. Granted, I have only cast it a handful of times. I asked Mother if Alaina could join us. If anyone knows what this means, it will be she.”

They didn't have a long wait before Alaina was bustling into the tent. “Show me, but start over.” She watched as Loki dismissed the spell and began anew. When the energies again moved from each man towards the other she stopped him. “Dismiss your spell but be ready to cast it again. You,” she motioned to James, “release your hold on her and step back.”

James stepped back and watched as Loki again cast the spell. When the energy from Steve ran through to both children, his heart sank a little.

“Release the spell again. I want them to switch. Then cast the spell a final time.” 

Steve changed places with James, watching as the spell was recast, with the same results of the energy going from James through to both children.

Loki released the spell as James helped Tamara sit up. “What does it mean though?”

“Let's return to Frigga. She may have the answers.”

James picked Tamara up, surprised when Loki opened a portal. Alaina stepped through, shooing off the servants. James followed with Tamara and sat her back down as Steve and then Loki stepped through.

“Loki got a curious result when he did the test. When they both touched her, their energies ran through one child to the other. And yet, when the test was done with only one touching her, the energies connected with both children. You have seen this before, have you not?”

Frigga smiled. “I have and it is nothing to be worried over. The only other time I have known of this to happen was a woman bonded to identical twins. While you are not twins, is it not true that much of this serum that changed you was similar?”

“Wait, so you're saying that the serum altered their DNA enough to make them like twins?”

“Perhaps. And perhaps it is the spell reacting to the parts of them that was changed by this serum. Has anyone ever compared their DNA since they have been back together?”

Steve shook his head. “Not to my knowledge. And James won't let anyone but Tamara draw blood from him. Maybe Jake can do it for us.”

James was quiet, his hand stroking Tamara's back. “So what does this mean? Which of us is the dad?”

“James, this result means that effectively, you are both the father.”

“Loki, be a dear and get them a tent. They need some time alone before anyone else finds out.”

“Yes Mother.”

Loki left the open tent, only to return a few minutes later by portal. “I took the liberty of arranging a tent by the lake. To ensure you are not disturbed, I have a guard stationed outside. Servants are bringing food and drink now. By the time you arrive at the tent, it should be ready. I hope it meets your approval.”

Steve picked Tamara back up as James grabbed her crutches. As James started to step out, Alaina had a bit of advice for the triad. “She will crave many things, not just food. Give her what she asks for and do not worry about harming the babes. I would be honored to care for her and the babes, if that is your wish.”

“We’ll let you know before we leave tonight. And thank you, for everything.”

~~~~

James heaed for the lake, having an idea of where the tent might be. Anytime they visited, Tamara wanted to visit the lake, specifically a small peninsula just large enough for a tent. Sure enough, a tent of green and gold was now set up on the peninsula. Instead of a single guard, a pair stood at the lakeside. They both nodded when James stepped past, followed by Steve.

Inside the tent was sinfully decadent. A rug piled high with furs and pillows covered the ground. Several tables along one wall were covered with platters of fruit, vegetables and fresh meat. One table was covered in ice; nestled within the ice were jugs that when opened, contained a variety of juices and a few of fresh water. The rest of the table had cold treats in small dishes. A small flask of Asgardian mead sat alone.

“Wow, Loki went all out.” Steve sat Tamara down among the furs and went to pour drinks for all of them.

“Happy Birthday Steve.” When he didn't respond right away Tamara grew concerned. “Are you upset about this?”

He turned around suddenly at the unhappiness in Tamara's voice. “Doll, no, never. It's just kinda sudden, you know. I never really though about having kids.” He glanced at James. “Before the serum, I figured I'd maybe be an uncle to James's kids. Then after..well there was the war and getting frozen. I thought maybe the serum made it impossible for me to have kids. I wasn't exactly celibate before we met.”

“Hydra tried to breed me, wanted to make little super soldiers they could raise and train. It never worked, even when they used a dame they knew could have kids, they never got pregnant. They finally decided the serum made me sterile.”

Tamara took the juice Steve offered, thinking about what they both said. “What if the problem wasn't with you, but the women? James, not long after I moved into the tower I was kidnapped. I escaped but I got cut up pretty bad.”

Steve took a deep breath, the memory of finding you torn and bloody still vivid in his mind. “Loki teleported me close to her but he was locked up on Asgard. She looked so bad, and when Tony reached us, JARVIS sounded worried. I didn't think she was gonna make, not when I found out Tony took her to the tower. JARVIS told me that night, she wouldn't have survived if Tony had tried to reach the helicarrier.” He cradled his cup in his hands, rolling it between his palms to control the trembling. “She was losing blood too fast, and they were trying to stitch the cuts but it hurt her so much. I heard Clint say something about not having any more blood to give her.” He looked up at James with guilt on his face. “She's O positive, same as us. I told them to use mine. I knew it was a risk, it'd been tried before and people had died because of it. But I had to try, she was gonna die for sure without more blood.”

Tamara pulled Steve close, wrapping her arms around him. “You can let go of the guilt. I survived.”

James clapped him on the shoulder. “If I'd been around, I'd done the same thing. Nobody can stand by and watch a soulmate die.”

“I think I survived because of my healing. Whatever the serum does to cells, maybe my healing is what allowed it to work. Maybe me having some of the serum in my DNA is why I got pregnant? All that matters is we're gonna be parents.”

“You're right Tama.” Steve shifted to wrap his arms around her. “You never said how you felt about this, about having kids?”

“Are you kidding? Steve, I love you both. And I'll admit, I was hoping for time for us before even trying for a kid. But I wouldn't change this. So I guess the two of you will have to put up with my cravings.” She grinned wickedly at James, licking her lips and leaning back on a pillow as she stroked Steve's thigh.

“Oh yeah doll? You got cravings you need satisfied?” James couldn't hide his smirk from her.

“Mmmm, I'd really love some of those lemon tarts the palace chef makes.” She reached one hand down to tug at her shirt. “It's really warm in here, care to join me for a swim boys?” 

When she stripped her shirt off to reveal a bikini top, both men were quick to strip their own shirts off. Steve helped her stand as James removed her shorts but he hesitated at the ace bandage. Deciding to leave it, he grabbed towels that had been left for them before following Steve out the back of the tent to a small beach. 

Steve carried Tamara into the sun warmed water and she slid her arms around his neck as he let her down. James joined them, sandwiching her between them and keeping her afloat. Two hands found her belly under the water and they caressed her gently as they took turns kissing her. As other people joined them in the lake, Tamara insisted they leave her on the beach where she could rest but still enjoy the water. She chased them off to play in the lake with the others and dozed off with her foot in the water.

As the sun rose high in the sky, Steve nudges James. “Reckon we better take a break. I’ll get Tam, you wanna see about those tarts?” He grinned at James. “We gotta satisfy those cravings of hers.”

James just smirked as he headed for shore, Steve following just a bit slower. When he reached the beach, he didn't bother to wake Tamara, just picked her up and waded back into the warm water to wash away the sand. 

Once back inside the tent, he discovered that Loki had left clothing for them. Tamara had a lightweight sundress and a sandal for her uninjured foot. Lightweight breeches and shirts, along with sandals had also been left for each of them. He laid Tamara down and turned to pour more juice for her and mead for he and James.

“Mmmm, now that's a nice sight to wake up to. Where's James?”

“He went to see if he could find some of those tarts you like.” He handed Tamara and sat down beside her. “Bonding has done so much for him. Before.. I don't think he would have left like this, off without either one of us.”

“It probably helps that he knows the Asgardians are determined to help us destroy HYDRA and he knows all the non-Asgardians.”

The tent flap was lifted and James stepped inside, carrying a small covered tray. “I got the last of the tarts, Thor helped. He told the chef how much you enjoyed the tarts and that we are a fairly new bond.” He lifted the cover to reveal a handful of lemon tarts and three bowls of a frozen dish, along with a bowl of ice. “He sends his regards to you on your Naming Day Steve.”

Tamara reached for a tart, surprised when James pulled the tray away. “Nope, you gotta be good for us. You gonna be good for us doll?” His voice deeped as he watched her.

Tamara nodded, hearing the promise in his voice. When Steve began to remove her bikini top, she reached up to help but he pushed her hands away.

“Let me, we'll take care of you. You just relax.” His hands stroked her back before undoing the strings of her top. Tossing it aside, he sprayed something on her back before beginning to rub it in. Tamara leaned into the firm strokes, letting out a small moan as he found a knot and worked it out. “You let James take care of your ankle but you tell him if it hurts.”

James set the tray down within reach of Tamara and carefully unwrapped her ankle. Both men frowned at the bruising that covered the joint. “I got a fresh wrap from the jet. Won't take long for this one to dry if you wanna get back in the lake.” He took a piece of ice and began to rub it over her ankle, causing her to shiver. “Too cold?”

“It's not that.”

Steve gave James a wicked grin. “I bet she's thinking how that would feel somewhere else, aren't ya doll?” When another shiver ran through her, he leaned low, whispering so that only Tamara and James could hear. “If you stay off that ankle, maybe James and I will show you tonight.”

“Promise?”

James replaced the ice with his hands, softening his touch when she winced. “You gotta be good to find out.” 

Steve picked up a tart, holding it for her as she ate it slowly. She moaned as the flavor burst over her tongue and both men shifted at the sound.

“Loki left you a dress so you don't have to put your wet bikini back on.” He motioned to the dress and Tamara frowned.

“He didn't leave me any underclothes.”

“Us either. Everybody's gonna be able to tell how horny you make us. Just makes it quicker to unwrap my present later.”

“If this is all the mischief he causes for us, I don't care who knows how much you turn us on. You're ours.” He shifted from her ankle to her calf as Steve pulled her back against his body to start massaging her shoulders.

The two men slowly worked her over, easing away her tension until only her belly was left. She smiled as they worked around each other, rubbing gently. James wrapped her ankle back as Steve pulled the dress over Tamara's head.

“You look beautiful baby.” He picked her up as music could be heard outside. “I think we better join everyone before we skip the whole party.

~~~~

Loki had a place waiting for them and he merely grinned as the two men sat down, placing Tamara between them. The feast went on all afternoon. People moved between the tables and the open field where musicians played a mix of Asgardian and Earth music. Tamara longed to dance with her mates but she didn't think asking to dance counted as being good.

As the sun began to set, James retrieved the presents he and Tamara had brought for Steve. James had taken up crochet, an unusual activity for an assassin but one that kept his hands busy. After discovering Tamara was pregnant, James had decided to look for something baby related, finding a blanket complete with Steve's shield in full color. He placed the haphazardly wrapped package on the table before Steve, along with Tamara's much neater package.

“Happy Birthday pal. We got something else at home for ya but it's not appropriate for polite company." 

Steve picked up the smaller package, turning it over to see that it was from Tamara. Opening the box he found an unusual bracelet. It was made of braided leather and had stones strung between the bands of leather.

“Do you like it? The stones are all Asgardian, Loki put a different spell on each one.” She shifted on the bench, unsure of her gift until Steve pulled her over for a kiss.

“It's beautiful doll. Thank you.”

He wrapped the bracelet around his wrist, looking for a clasp but not a bit surprised when the leather sealed together. 

Clint had noticed James carrying the gifts and he hurried to get his as well. He placed it on the table as Steve picked up the gift from James. 

James had decided not to put a tag on the outside, instead he had included a notecard inside with the blanket. Although the notecard simply said ‘Bucky’ Tamara had assured him Steve would be thrilled.

Steve opened the package, finding soft blue material under his hands. When he began to separate the material, the notecard fell to the table. Steve picked it up, hands trembling as he read that single word. “Bucky? You sure about this James?”

James smiled. “I am. Neither of us will ever be who were before, but I feel almost like who I used to be. I’m ready to be Bucky for both of you.” Steve wrapped him in a hug, and James patted his back. “You gonna look at the rest?”

Steve picked up the material, unfolding it carefully and smiling at what he found. “Guess we’re gonna need to go shopping for more. Thanks Bucky.”

Clint pushed his package forward, the box folded closed. “I didn't have time to wrap it. I had to kinda rush to get it.”

Steve opened the box, pulling out a stack of books. “Dr. Seuss?”

Clint sorta shrugged. “You like to read to kids at the hospitals, I figured you might enjoy reading to your own kids.”

Steve looked up at Clint in shock but Clint just pointed to his eyes. “I notice things. That's not all of it, the rest is what I had to rush to get. Congratulations guys, I know you're gonna be great parents.”

Tony wandered by just in time to hear Clint and to see the shirt Steve had pulled out. ‘World's Greatest Dad’ was emblazoned across the front of the dark blue t-shirt. 

The light show began as Steve pulled Tamara close, Bucky scooting in to sandwich her between them. 

Tony had sat down in surprise and was rubbing his ears as if unsure what he had heard. He snatched the shirt up, waving it around like a flag.

Tamara grabbed for the shirt but he pulled away as he began to shout. “Birthday hero over here. Everybody, c'mon. Gotta make a toast.”

Pepper tried to grab the shirt, finally succeeding but staring in surprise when Tony whispered to her.

As every one of their friends gathered to sing Happy Birthday to him, Steve tried to hide his grin. Tony started handing out glasses of drinks, sticking his tongue out at Tamara when he skipped her. “No liquor for you.”

She picked up her glass of juice as he stood on the bench in front of them. “A toast, to the old man who fearlessly leads us into battle. He's a bit reckless in his old age but I think that's going to change now that he's going to be a dad.” He held the shirt high, waving it triumphantly until it was snatched away. 

Loki and Thor watched in amusement until Loki decided to get in on the celebration. Casting a quick spell, he changed the shirts that both Steve and Bucky wore to match the one being passed around. 

Steve and Bucky enjoyed the good natured teasing of their friends until the light show ended. Picking up a drowsy Tamara, Steve followed Bucky back to the airfield where Thor said a skiff was waiting to take them home. As the skif became airborne, Steve smiled at Bucky and cradled Tamara closer. He may technically be one hundred years old now, but he had a feeling the best was yet to come.


End file.
